Others of the Old World
by UnShure Dreamer
Summary: This is my first ever World fic. I love the series! I haven't read number nine yet because I started reading these i think 2 weeks ago? Well please read my stroy and review! Thanx!


  
Others of the Old World  
  
"So do you know where we are yet, great mighty David?" Christopher asked Angrily.   
"For the 5th time, no! I don't have a map. I don't know how we got out of there and ended up here." Christopher moaned and seemed to sink down.  
"Can't we rest for a while?" Senna complained.  
David hardly looked at her. "Fine, you know what, fine. You sit down and maybe we can be attacked by everything that lives in this place."  
"It doesn't seem anyone lives here. We've been here for 4 hours and we haven't seen any sign of life besides the trees."  
"You know what, shut up Jalil." Jalil muttered something under his breath and glared at David. Ever since we were pulled out of nowhere into an even more nowhere, none of us have been the same. We had been stuck here for hours and like Jalil said, we haven't seen any living thing.  
"David, I say we rest, we haven't gotten any where!" I said to him. He looked at me, opened his mouth but decided to keep it shut.  
"Fine." That's all he said, Fine. He sat down under a tree a couple of feet away from us.   
"I'll stay awake and keep guard. April, this time you can go next since it was your bright idea to rest." I shrugged and laid down.  
"Whatever," I muttered.  
Back in the Real World, I thought to my self. I was in the Mall with a bunch of my friends.  
"... Middle of nowhere." One of them said. I wasn't listening but that caught my attention.  
"What? How'd you know?" I asked practically screaming. A couple of people glanced at us.  
"What do you mean how do I know? It's in the script!"  
"Oh, yeah, yeah, right." A couple of them glanced weirdly at me. I smiled weakly and tried to laugh it off. The CNN Breaking news flooded in. Oh geez. I sighed, "You know, I think I should go now, I'm really exhausted."  
They argued for a while but I ended up leaving anyway.   
I walked down the street with my hands in my pockets in my nice clean clothes. This is the Real World me. EverWorld me, I mean me over there, is really dirty. I'm wearing clothes that haven't been washed in days or maybe even weeks over there.  
Suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder. I screamed and turned around.  
"Christopher! What are you doing?"  
"Shut up! They are looking for me. Can't let them find me." He was in panic. I followed him behind the Jewl Osco store.  
"Who? What? When? Where? Why?" I asked him thinking this was some kind of joke.   
"April I'm serious! This Keith dude that I worked with is after me. Jalil and I tried to turn him into the cops but there was no proof so he was let go after a week! Now he's out to get me and Jalil!"  
"What am I supposed to do?" I asked him. I was getting mad that he was trying to drag me into this.   
"I'm not saying you have to do anything. I'm just warning you, stay clear of him! He threatened to go after anything I cared about."  
"So you care about me?" I almost laughed.  
He looked shocked at what he had said. "Um, no, I was just, you know thinking, thinking that he would think we've got something going on you know because of all the meetings we have all the time." He stuttered. Then he said more calmly, "Talk to Jalil and David about this. I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me. This dude has major freaking problems. Believe me, this dude will kill you, he pulled a gun on Jalil."  
"What does he have against you?" I asked.  
"Because I'm not racist. It's too long." He was jumpy. I stifled a laugh. He was always makes racist jokes and now he's saying he's not racist. Well, I mean I know he isn't I guess, its just him, stupid old him. He started to walk out from behind the store. I followed him. He looked around and swore suddenly. I looked to my right and saw a guy with his hand in his jacket coming towards us.  
"That's him, isn't it." I tried not to panic.  
"Run!" Hissed Christopher in my ear. I looked at him. As if he read my mind he said, "Duh I'm coming! I'm not going to stick around!" I turned around and ran as fast as I can.  
I woke up screaming as David stood there shaking me.  
"Shut up! We heard something and now they definitely know where we are." He growled. We started to run, all five of us. Great I thought, now I'm running in two worlds.   
We ran and ran for what seemed like an hour.  
"We got... we got to stop!" Senna breathed heavily. David fell down to the ground.  
"I was waiting for some one to say that!" He sighed a sigh of relief. The rest of us sunk to the ground.  
"What, what do you mean you were waiting for us. You normally make those kinds of decisions." I said.  
"Not any more." He said laying on his back. "I'm no longer "leader"."   
We all looked at him.   
"You're joking right? I mean sure you a pain in the butt sometimes but you're a better leader than any of us." Christopher said.  
"I was waiting for one of you to say that." David smiled evilly and laughed a bit.  
We lay there quiet for a few seconds. I listened closely to the noise in this forest we were in. No sound. Not one noise except for heavy breathing from some of us. Suddenly I heard it. Apparently they all heard it too. We sat up quickly, David was no longer smiling. It was a scream. Most likely a girls.   
"Help!" she screamed. David went all hero on us again. He grabbed his sword and headed in the direction of the screaming. I got up and followed. Soon all of us were jogging to the noise. The noise was close now. We looked past some trees and saw a blonde girl sitting there in the middle. She was screaming "Help" and no one else was around her. All of us were glancing at each other, wondering what we should do. Soon all of us glanced at David.  
"So hero, got any plans?" Christopher questioned. David looked us then turned towards the girl.   
"Hey," He walked into the clearing. "What's wrong? We heard you yelling help."  
She looked at him and stood up. "Jeez, think it took you all long enough?"   
David turned and looked at us. I grabbed Christopher and we walked out and over by David.   
The girl then said, "I knew some one else was here, I heard all of you talking so I followed the noise. Then you guys talked about going to sleep so I couldn't hear you anymore. One of you obviously heard me so you woke everyone else up. One of you started screaming and I ran toward you. You all ran and I lost you. Then I sat here screaming help trying to get you over here."  
We listened to her story. "So, do you know where we are?" David asked.  
"No clue, 5 hours ago," she said as she looked at her watch, "I was in Chicago visiting there with my family. Then I jumped off a pier into the water and I woke up here."  
David looked at Jalil, very worried. "Well, you're from the Old World then?"  
"Old world? Well I'm definitely not from here and it doesn't seem that you are either." She said as she looked at all of us.  
"Yeah were from the Real World. As we call it. This, this is EverWorld." I said to her. "What's your name?" I asked.  
"Amber." She still didn't seem to trust us and she didn't seem interested in our names either because she never asked.  
"This girl over here, she's a witch." Laughed Christopher pointing at Senna.  
"Whatever." She wasn't interested in that, "Now how do I get back to the "Real World" before they send out a search party and never find me."  
"See that's the problem," said Jalil, "We don't have a way back. We've been here for what, weeks? No way out except for when you fall asleep here, then you cross over to your "Real World" self. There is two of all of us."  
She slapped her hand to her forehead. "Great nice joke. I'm dreaming that's it. Dreaming about a messed up place with 5 other messed up people."  
"Hey! Just be glad you weren't here when we ran into Hel and Big H!" said Christopher. "I wish this was a joke, but its not. Everyday I'm doing 2 different things at the same time. Do you think I like almost having my heart ripped out almost every single day? No way." Christopher shook his head and shuddered remembering everything."  
She laughed and sat down. "Okay you say falling asleep gets me back there? Fine, I'll fall asleep and I'll be back there."  
"Well," Jalil spoke up.  
"Oh Shut up." She said as she lay down on her back.  
David shrugged. We all sat down.  
"I think I'm ready to see what happened to us over there." I whispered to Christopher.  
He nodded, "See you over there, maybe." He gulped.   
I opened my eyes. I had been asleep in both places. It was dark as I looked around and took a minute for my eyes to adjust. I tried to pull my hands up to rub my eyes. I couldn't, they were tied up. Tied up? What? I was begging to panic.   
"What the hell?" I screamed. I searched my memory. Met a girl named Amber, Got hit in the back of the head... What? Oh no. I moaned. Keith. He had knocked me out.   
"Keith! Keith! You moron get over here now! Christopher is going to call the cops on you, you know. They are going to know that it was you if I get killed." I heard laughing off in the corner. I couldn't see that far in the dark.  
"April, just shut up." I heard Christopher growl.  
I swore.   
"Good you're both up." Keith.   
"I told you this guy was a psycho." Whispered Christopher.  
"Where exactly are we?" I asked Christopher.  
"The back of the copy shop. Hey, Keith, you think you're boss is going to approve of you kidnapping and hiding us in the back of the store?" Christopher asked.   
"He knows you're here and knows you two won't be here for long." He laughed like a donkey. Or maybe I was just thinking that because I was panicking.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked even though I already knew.  
"It means what you think it means April." He came over towards me. It seemed like he was talking inside of my head.  
"I warned David to close the Gateway, did he listen, no of course not. Now more and more fools like you are going to get caught and most likely get killed. You have been lucky."  
"What?!" I screamed. My eyes had been closed.   
"What do you want?" Keith said angrily, he was sitting in the corner still. He had turned on a light. When did that happen? This is getting freaky I thought. Was I dreaming?  
"Why'd you just scream April?" Keith questioned. "You want to share something with us?"  
I shook my head as I glared at him.  
"So are we just going to sit here all d..." I saw Christopher, who was sitting next to me. His head sunk down suddenly.  
"What are you?" I asked suddenly.  
"I asked you a question...What?" I woke up in EverWorld. I crawled over to Christopher and shook him. "Wake up." He screamed.  
"What the..." he said a word I shouldn't repeat. "Dude that Keith is not human. He knows we are here."  
"I know I figured that out." We both looked suddenly at David realizing he was staring at us.  
"You guys have something you want to tell me?"  
"Keith, that dude who's out to get me. He..." Christopher trailed off not knowing what to say.  
"Hey, David you got something to tell us? He said something to me. He said: I warned David to close the Gateway, did he listen, no of course not. Now more and more fools like you are going to get caught there and most likely get killed. You have been lucky." David went white.  
"Well, well, I, I didn't know what it meant! I talked to Jalil about it though. It was this old lady, a maid I think. She came up to me and said the gateway has been opened and needs to be closed. I thought she meant the gate because they had a gate in front of their house." He shrugged.   
Jalil got up, "Hey, where's that Amber girl?" I looked around. She wasn't anywhere around here. Senna stood up and brushed herself off.   
"She disappeared. She knew where she was, it was an act." Senna said calmly.   
"Could it have been Keith?" I asked shivering.  
"It might have been. Something seems very wrong with that guy." Said David.  
"Ahhh!" Senna screamed suddenly as she was pulled into the earth. The ground began to break into chunks, pulling us all in.   
CNN breaking news: We were pulled into the earth, not too unusual. Ha. I take it that I was knocked out over there. Great. Wait where was I? I looked around.   
"April? Are you ok honey?" My mom asked me. I was at the dinner table.   
"Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine." I spun my fork around in the noodles. I searched my memory. Oh yeah, Keith disappeared and both Christopher and I appeared back where we were knocked out by Keith, near the store. No one believed our story, we went to the cops, they didn't believe it either.   
"Listen, April. You don't need to make up stories like that."   
"But it really happened!" I insisted. My mom looked at me. "Forget it." I got up and left the table.  
I woke up back in EverWorld. I rubbed my head, which was aching really badly.   
"Good, some one's up finally." I turned around and saw Amber.  
"Keith, your not fooling anybody. Just do whatever your planning to do, get it over with."  
"What are you talking about?" Amber asked me. "This isn't fake I know that now, you can't get hurt in a dream and man my head really hurts." She said.  
"Don't play dumb!" I stood up shaking, this had to be Keith.   
"April, I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"Wait, I never told you my name, how do you know my name?"  
"I heard them call you that." I sighed, this was going no where.  
Christopher sat up. "How'd he do that? He didn't even kill us!" He burst out suddenly.   
Then he spotted Amber, "You." He hissed. "Keith."  
"God what is it with you people and this guy named Keith?" She asked. It almost looked like she was getting nervous.  
He looked at me and I shrugged. One by one everyone was getting up and everyone stared at Amber. Finally David asked, "Where are we?"   
I hadn't looked around until then. It was a pretty dark room. There was a little bit of light on the walls. No door, no windows. I looked up. There was a ceiling, no hole where the earth was torn apart, nothing but a ceiling. In one corner there was a bed. In another, a hole that I guessed was a toilet. I looked in a third corner. A lamb.  
"NO!" I screamed, "no, no, no! Not again!" The others had spotted it.  
"Senna, your cold hearted, want to kill it?" Christopher asked not moving his eyes from the lamb. Senna glared at him and shook her head.  
I finally looked away. "Hey, wait a minute! Where is Amber/Keith?" Christopher asked suddenly. Everyone looked around.  
"What the..." Jalil said suddenly. "Eshu." He growled. The old man appeared in front of Jalil.  
"Yes, Jalil. I knew you would come back even though I warned you not to. I have seen you many times in these last few days."  
"We haven't seen you." David said cautiously.   
"Of course you have, This isn't the only me." He said.  
Christopher shook his head in disbelief as Eshu turned into Amber and then into Mr. Trent, the manager of where Christopher use to work.  
"Oh my gosh." He said in a whisper.   
"Yes, I am "Mr.Trent", Christopher. Keith tried to warn you. He didn't know you were already trapped in this world. He figured it out though, tried to warn David and you. Of course I have control over him most of the time. He is in this world too, drives him crazy. I made you think all along he was trying to kill you. I was trying to get him to kill you and your friends but he wouldn't bring himself to do it. I had to destroy him. Now he is only alive here."   
I noticed David slide over next to Senna. He whispered something into her ear. Her eyes narrowed and she mouthed the word no. I looked back at Eshu, he hadn't noticed. He was still talking to Christopher who seemed to be in shock.   
"You know, Jalil, this is all your fault." David shouted suddenly. Jalil was taken aback.  
"What do you mean David?" Jalil's eyes narrowed as he glared at David.  
"You heard me, why didn't you do something. You should have known something was wrong yet you didn't even try to help. And you know, I hate it how you think everything has to be logical. I mean come on! This isn't the Real World Jalil, this isn't some computer game. You know what else I hate how you only care about yourself. If we were in danger you'd never help us!"  
"David cant you see something is going on here, its not the time to argue." Said Christopher. I glanced at him and mouthed the words, zip it. He looked at Senna and understood.  
"David, at least I'm not always thinking I can be a hero and at least I don't get caught under Senna's spells all the time and act like a fool."  
They stood there arguing and Eshu was watching with interest. Senna picked up a sharp stick from the ground. Was she going to try and stab him to death? That would never work. She pressed the tip of the stick to her finger and held it there. The stick started to fall apart. She swore silently as blood was dripping down her finger. I understood now what she was going to do. Could she really poison an immortal?   
Eshu began to laugh, watching the two fight. Senna smeared her blood around on the stick. She walked over to Eshu and shoved the stick in his mouth. Jalil and David went silent as they watched.   
"Stupid Witch, Are you trying to make me choke on a stick? Ha!" Senna's face was blank it showed nothing, she just stood there. Then Eshu did something I didn't expect; he chewed up and swallowed the stick. He grinned and laughed. "Stupid Mortals." Suddenly, he gasped. He grabbed his stomach. We all glanced at each other still worried. The room suddenly changed into a forest, a beach, and many other things. We were suddenly right by Mount Olympus and Eshu was no where to be found.  
"Yes!" We all screamed at the same time. After our victory dance we all walked up toward Mount Olympus.  
  
A/N: All of these characters are from the great KAA except for Amber who ends up being one of her characters so I guess they were all hers lol, I own nothing! Okay hope you enjoyed it, please review!  
  
  
  



End file.
